The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome plant, botanically known as Brachycome hybrid and referred to by the cultivar name City Lights.
The new Brachycome is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create new compact Brachycome cultivars that flower early, are easy to propagate, have uniform plant habit, and have large inflorescences with attractive ray floret color.
The new Brachycome originated from a cross by the Inventor in 1995 of the Brachycome multifida cultivar Billabong Bright Eyes (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,192), as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Brachycome segmentosa as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar City Lights was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1996 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.